


Rings of Saturn

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is best man, Intertwined Zine, M/M, Marriage, SHEITH - Freeform, Wedding Night, Weddings, intertwined_main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith hiccupped and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder as they swayed, holding tight to Shiro’s metal hand as he breathed in the scent of his cologne. “Takashi?”“Yeah?”“Can I ask something kinda big?”“Sure, Love. Anything.” Shiro answered, pressing a reassuring kiss to Keith’s forehead. “What’s up?”Keith pulled back and looked up at him, his heart melting at the sight. Shiro’s cheeks were all pink from a few glasses of wine, his hair jet black and soft looking. God, he was in love. If he wanted to do this with anyone at all, it was Shiro. “I want a kid.”((The first fic of Intertwined Zine in which Keith confesses to Shiro on their wedding day, that he wants to start their family! Check out the follow up fics to this in the collection)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Intertwined Zine: Main Zine





	Rings of Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for Intertwined Zine, the one that kicks off the story! Make sure you check the zine out on Twitter at https://twitter.com/intertwinedzine !! Make sure to check out the collection : intertwined_nsfw too for all the R18 pieces of the supplemental zine!

“You ready?”

“I’ve been ready forever,” Keith grinned, looking over his reflection in the full-length mirror. He’d marry Shiro in his pajamas for all he cared, but he’d come around to the fancy suits Shiro had picked out and insisted on. They matched. Sleek white tuxes with black ties -— a red cummerbund for Keith and purple for Shiro. Hunk had tamed his hair into a neat ponytail. It was how he typically wore it nowadays, but it took a little work to make it look nice. 

It was only appropriate for them get married on the Atlas. As the top two pilots the Garrison had to offer, Shiro’s promotion to Captain had sealed the deal. They were secure financially, at the height of their careers, and that meant they finally had time. They didn’t have to worry about climbing up to the top. They were finally there and when Shiro returned from his first voyage into space as leader of the new ship and its crew, Keith had been right there to pop the question on the tarmac. He had a whole plan that involved dinner and roses and a pretty shitty poem he’d written the night before, but with the ring in his pocket, he melted the moment he saw Shiro step out of that ship with the world’s biggest smile on his face. Shiro had said yes before he could even start the speech he’d come up with in his head.

Tonight, he felt the same way as he had on that tarmac. There was a question burning a hole in his chest, but it was their wedding night. They had all the time in the world to plan their future. It was time to enjoy the ceremony, the honeymoon, the new house they’d come home to after a long, well-earned trip to some of their favorite spots in the universe. He wanted to ask, but doing so on their wedding night seemed like jumping the gun.

“You sure I don’t look too silly? I don’t really do… fancy stuff,” Keith said, tugging at the sleeves a bit.

“You look fine,” Hunk nodded. “Come on, everyone’s waiting. Lance is jealous that I’m best man, so we should head out before he busts down the door trying to help with something.”

“If I let him be best man, we’d get the world’s dirtiest wedding toast,” Keith sighed, turning to face the door of his dressing room. 

“I’m sure he’s happy to be standing with the bridesmaids. Your mom’s outside. Should probably head out.”

“Yeah.” Keith took a deep breath and nodded. “Shit. Let’s do this.” He opened the door to step out of the dressing room, only to be pulled right into the strong arms of his mother. 

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo!” Krolia beamed, squeezing tight. If Keith wasn’t so preoccupied with the nuptial task at hand, he’d probably tease her a little. She was in a sleek black gown and looked absolutely beautiful, but it was funny to see her in anything but a uniform. “It’s so cute how humans mate for life.”

“Some Galra do too,” Keith said as he pulled out of her embrace and Hunk came out to join them. “Hunk, you can go to your spot if you want to. I’m good to go.”

“You’ve got this, buddy,” Hunk smiled, leaving him with a friendly clap on the back as he left to find his place. 

“You look adorable,” Krolia beamed and gave his shoulder a final squeeze. Keith swore she had picked that up from Shiro. “Everything’s ready. Just wait until you see Shiro. He’s got all the ladies in the room swooning.”

“Mom,” Keith laughed. “Okay, let’s go.”

He heard the approaching sound of conversation as they walked away from the dressing room and towards the main event. They’d rehearsed it, so Keith felt less nervous about the logistics of what he had to do, but there was something nerve-wracking about everyone waiting for him to turn that corner. Mostly, he was afraid he might cry on the spot when confronted with the sight of Shiro at the altar waiting for him. 

Krolia held her arm out and Keith linked his through it, taking a deep breath before they stepped out on to the aisle. He thought how different it was as she walked him out. He’d fought alongside her before and she had always shown support since their reunion, but his heart swelled as she took the lead. It felt good to have a parent by his side again, but his attention quickly shifted when he caught sight of Shiro.

Nothing could have prepared him. 

He’d seen Shiro in the wedding suit before. He’d seen the lavish floral altar and gotten used to the ornate gold decór of the ballroom that was made to host intergalactic diplomats, not necessarily the wedding of two military pilots. He knew their friends and family would be looking at him with big smiles and teary eyes, but his heart stuttered the moment he saw Shiro’s face. Keith had never seen him smile so wide in his entire life and even from the far end of the aisle, he knew Shiro’s eyes were watering just like his own were. 

It was exactly how Keith wanted to get married -— surrounded by the friends that had known him and Shiro since they first met with his mom there to walk him down the aisle. It warmed his heart a bit. There weren’t too many people there, but everyone that mattered was present.

Krolia walked him, step by step, Keith keeping his eyes locked on Shiro. He knew the smile on his face had to look absolutely ridiculous, but he couldn’t stop. He took Shiro’s hands when they reached the end of the aisle, beaming at him as Krolia went to sit and Coran cleared his throat. Of course he’d gotten ordained just for the occasion. 

He barely heard a word of what Coran said as they went through the ceremony, the words of his vows falling out of his mouth like muscle memory -— he’d practiced them so many times. They knew what each other’s vows were and they meant every word of them, but Keith felt so much more connected to Shiro through the soft hold he had on his hands, the way his thumb drew circles over the back of his palm when he got a little choked up. He fell into the look in Shiro’s eyes and saw how excited and in love he seemed to be, just like Keith was. 

Keith’s heart pounded as they exchanged rings and “I do’s.” He was yearning to kiss him so badly it hurt -— something he hadn’t felt since before they started dating. Everything had lead up to this. 

Coran barely got out the line, “you may kiss the groom,” before Keith surged forward, locking his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as he kissed him with as much force as he had their very first time. It probably was a little too much for something so public, but Shiro kissed him back with the same passion, his metal arm locked securely around Keith’s waist until they parted to breathe. “I love you.” Shiro grinned, keeping their foreheads pressed together as he whispered. “So much, Keith. I’m so happy.”

“I love you too.” Keith laughed as he pulled him in one more time and just hugged him, tucking his head safely into the crook of Shiro’s neck as he squeezed. “Let’s go eat our weight in wedding catering.”

The reception didn’t disappoint. They’d kept their guest list limited to the people who really mattered -— immediate family and close friends, the occasional favorite co-workers like the MFE pilots who’d come as a group. It wasn’t a long list, which meant it wasn’t too crazy of them to splurge on an open bar and a four tier cake that Keith was more than happy to smear over Shiro’s face. The ballroom had a wide open dancefloor that, come evening, they had tricked out easily with dark purple lights, and Lance’s cousin happily DJ’ing. 

“I am… slightly drunk right now.” Keith laughed as they swayed to the music, pressed up against Shiro for a slow song he didn’t recognize. They’d completed their small talk obligations to all the guests, Shiro had danced with Krolia as promised, and now Keith was just content to dance together until it was socially acceptable for them to run off to their hotel room and consummate the marriage. Still though, he had that question gnawing at him. Would it hurt to ask? Worst case scenario, Shiro would tell him he wanted to wait a few years. Keith already knew they were on the same page about wanting this. It was just a question of when. 

Keith hiccupped and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder as they swayed, holding tight to Shiro’s metal hand as he breathed in the scent of his cologne. “Takashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask something kinda big?”

“Sure, Love. Anything.” Shiro answered, pressing a reassuring kiss to Keith’s forehead. “What’s up?”

Keith pulled back and looked up at him, his heart melting at the sight. Shiro’s cheeks were all pink from a few glasses of wine, his hair jet black and soft looking. God, he was in love. If he wanted to do this with anyone at all, it was Shiro. “I want a kid.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raised. “Like… eventually?”

Keith shook his head. “I want ‘em soon. Like we get with an adoption agency after the honeymoon kind of soon.” 

“Baby.” Shiro grinned. “Hey, do you mean that? Or are you a little tipsy and getting excited?”

“Been thinking ‘bout it for a long time.” Keith nodded. “I wanna adopt. You’d be the best dad and I wanna do something that no one did for me, you know? There’s too many kids in foster homes. The system sucks and I don’t want us to wait around while there’s a bunch of little babies out there with no home.”

“Keith, I’d love that.” Shiro smiled, his hand coming up to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb tracing the scar on his cheek from an old piloting accident. “You’d be an amazing dad. It’s a great time for us to start a family and the house has plenty of room. I’d love for us to give a child a home together.” He turned his head and gave Keith a soft kiss that made him raise up on his toes, chasing more of it. His belly was warm, a pleasant mix of love, happiness, and exceptionally good vodka. He’d be sober pretty soon, wanting to have his head clear for their first night together as husbands, but right then, he was buzzing with complete and total happiness. The man he loved wanted to start a family just as much as he did. That was a dream come true. “You’re adorable when you’re buzzed, by the way.”

“You’re adorable when you’re marrying me,” Keith said with a poke to Shiro’s chest. “Do you care if we adopt a baby or an older kid?”

“Whoever needs a home.” Shiro shrugged. “You know, since the alien population on Earth has grown, there’s a lot of non-human kids that have trouble getting adopted. I guess we’ll just see who gets thrown our way. I’d be happy for anything.”

“You’re awesome.” Keith mumbled, hiding his face in Shiro’s neck as the song switched. “Wanna sober me up, so I’m not a disaster when we go to the hotel?”

“There’s still coffee over by the cake table.” Shiro laughed a bit, squeezing Keith’s hand as he let go of his waist to lead him off the dance floor. “We can talk a little more.”

After a cup of coffee and three glasses of water, Keith was sober enough to get the third degree from Shiro. It was part of why he loved him, but he had forgotten that there wasn’t anything Shiro approached without thoroughness and a sense of responsibility. He asked him everything from what made him want to adopt so soon to how he would feel if any of the many things that could go wrong actually did. Would he be okay if an adoption fell through at the last minute? Would he be up for the task if a teenager in need of a home landed in their lap? What if the child had a disability? Of course, Keith’s answer to all of them was that he would be fine, they would keep trying, and he’d love to death any kid that joined their family -— big or small, human or not. 

“Takashi, I promise I’m not just over excited from the wedding. I really want to do this.” Keith said as they sat at their table, tucked away in the corner while their drunken guests continued dancing. They’d be able to politely say their goodbyes and slip off soon. “With everything you’ve been through with your arm and overcoming disease, and everything I went through after I lost my dad, I think we can take on anything. I’m ready for this. We dated forever before tying the knot, so I don’t feel like we’re rushing into kids too much.”

“It’s fine by me,” Shiro grinned, his human hand squeezing Keith’s thigh under the table. 

“You finally out of questions?”

“Mhm,” Shiro hummed as he leaned in to kiss Keith’s lips again. Keith could still taste wine on Shiro’s lips and he was suddenly reminded that any more kid-related conversations could definitely wait until after they got to their hotel. “Hey. You ready to get out of here and uh… make this whole marriage thing official?”

Keith reached back and pulled his hair loose, grinning at the way Shiro blushed at the sight. It was a move he pulled in front of him frequently, usually to make him stutter in meetings, but the added promise of wedding night lovemaking seemed to add to the old trick’s power. “I’ve been ready forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do check out the rest of the fics for this incredible zine and go to the Twitter if you want to find out how to still get your hands on it! Happy anniversary of the day that Totally Nothing Happened In Voltron lol and I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter too @nuttinonice.
> 
> (Shout out to nautilicious and ChiisanaFukuro who beta read this!)


End file.
